DESCRIPTION: Dr. Wu proposes to study synaptic inputs to bipolar cells in the retina. The studies will concentrate on the analysis of distinctions between rod and cone inputs to ON and OFF bipolar cells; structure-function comparisons of four general classes of bipolar cells, analysis of lateral inputs from horizontal and amacrine cells, and a description of the excitatory and inhibitory amino acid pharmacology of these synapses.